The invention relates in general to manifolds for fluid systems, and more particularly, the invention relates to a modular gas distribution system for use in high purity fluid systems and corrosive fluid systems such as the clean room environment used to manufacture semiconductor wafers.
To manufacture semiconductors, the industry uses various high purity gases. These gases are controlled by systems made up of high purity valves, regulators, pressure transducers, mass flow controllers and other components connected together by welding and high purity metal seal fittings. These connections are undesirable in many applications because they add additional time and cost for welding operations, unnecessary space between components and make it difficult to replace a component located between other components. Further, these systems are typically custom designed and manufactured which make the manufacturing costs and procurement of replacement parts quite expensive.
New modular manifold systems have been recently introduced into the industry in order to overcome these problems. Typical components of these systems such as valves, pressure regulators and other typical fluid components have been reconfigured so that their inlet and outlet ports and attachment mechanisms are compatible with surface mount manifolds. These manifolds are typically comprised of modular blocks which are machined of high purity metal and have machined internal flow passageways. These prior art modular systems typically utilize a metallic seal between the component and a modular block face to ensure near leak-free seal integrity. One objective of such systems is to use surface mount standard configurations based upon industry standards to permit interchangeability of surface mount components.
One disadvantage to these type of prior art modular systems is that the entire modular block is made of high purity metal. Thus money and natural resources are inefficiently utilized. Further, these block components also have higher manufacturing costs due to the complexity of machining multiple passageways of a single block as well as a higher risk of expensive scrap being formed due to the manufacturing complexity. Further, the mating blocks require the use of mating seals therebetween, which require additional manufacturing time, and further require proper installation and makeup torque of the fastener members in order to ensure a leak-tight seal.
Thus it is desired that a modular manifold design be provided which eliminates the seals between modular mating blocks, dramatically reduces the amount of expensive material utilized, and results in a simpler and cheaper system to manufacture while providing a reduced system footprint or envelope which meets or surpasses the performance; integrity and reliability of existing systems.
The invention provides in one aspect a bridge fitting for use in a fluid manifold system for being in fluid communication with two or more fluid components, such as valves, regulators, pressure transducers, mass flow controllers, and the like. The bridge fitting comprises a first elbow, fitting connected to a second elbow fitting, with the connected elbow fittings having an internal fluid passageway therethrough. The internal passageway of the bridge fitting has an inlet end and an outlet end, with the inlet end in fluid communication with an outlet port of the first fluid component, and the outlet end of the bridge fitting in fluid communication with an inlet end of a second fluid component.
The invention provides in another aspect a bridge fitting for use in a fluid manifold system for being in fluid communication with three or more fluid components, wherein one or more of said fluid components has a single port. The bridge fitting comprises a first and second elbow fitting having a respective end connected to a tee fitting. The tee fitting is located between the elbow fittings, with each of the elbow fittings and the tee fittings having an internal fluid passageway in fluid communication with each other. The internal passageway of the fittings have an inlet end and a first and second outlet end, with the inlet end in fluid communication with an outlet port of the first fluid component, and the outlet ends of the fluid passageway being in fluid communication with an inlet end of a second and third fluid component, respectively.
The invention provides in yet another aspect a modular fluid manifold system for connecting with one or more surface mount type fluid components having an inlet port and an outlet port, the modular system comprising: one or more bridge fittings having an internal fluid passageway therethrough; the internal passageway of the bridge fitting having an inlet end for connecting to an outlet port of the first fluid component, and an outlet end for connecting to an inlet port of the second fluid component, whereby the internal fluid passageway of the bridge fitting is in fluid communication with the first and second fluid components when the system is assembled.
Finally, the invention provides a modular fluid manifold system for connecting with one or more fluid components comprising an inlet port and one or more outlet ports. The manifold system comprises one or more bridge fittings having an inlet end and an outlet end and an internal passageway joining said ends therethrough. The system further includes a locator plate having an upper surface for mounting the fluid components thereon and a plurality of holes aligned with the inlet and outlet ports of the fluid components. The locator plate has a lower surface for mounting the bridge fittings thereto. The inlet end of each of the bridge fittings are in fluid communication with an outlet port of a fluid component, and an outlet end of each of the bridge fittings are in fluid communication with an inlet port of another fluid component.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the detailed description and claims to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures.